My Dearest Cinderella
by HikariE.M
Summary: This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, I'm really sorry if it's bad or something. Just a little warning it's a Yaoi fanfiction, don't like, then don't read it! Enjoy the story! SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM. Thank you for reading!
1. Prologue

Hey, it's XLoveanimeX here!

This my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic here!

Jou: Get on with the story!

Me: Excuse me for a moment

*Screams heard in the background*

Ryou: XLoveanimeX does not own anything, expect her own plot story.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Everyone has often heard of the "Cinderella" story, well let's say a few changes in this story, but similar. This story starts with one particular character Yugi.

"YUGI! I need my shoes polished!" Yugi's stepmother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Madam," Yugi said as he ran downstairs to the living room.

Ever since his father remarried a woman named Anzu Maizaki, Yugi thought his was living in a hole. But his father suddenly passed away a few months ago due to an illness. Now his stepmother and stepsister are treating him badly.

Yugi was polishing his stepmother's and stepsister's shoes.

"Yugi, we're coming home late, so you better do all the chores before we get home! If not, then you'll be punished!' He heard his stepmom yell at him.

"Yes, Madam," Yugi answered to Anzu.

"O, Yugi I need you to sew my dress!" his stepsister Tea said, not a mannerly way.

Yugi nodded and the two women left the house.

Yugi cleaned every part of the house, sewing all kinds of dress, doing the laundry, and tending every little thing in the house.

Yugi went up to his bedroom and sighed, "No one will save me." Yugi said to himself.

He plopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Somewhere else

"Yami, you have to find a bride soon! Your turning 18 in a few months!" Yami's father said to him.

Yami sighed, "I know father, but I can't really find the right person, they all lust after me or the money we have." Yami said.

The mother and father sighed, "We understand that son, soon you'll find the person that truly loves you." His mother hoped.

The young Prince looked at his parents, "I hope so, mother." Yami answered.

Yami walked up the stairs to his bedroom. His parents gave him a worried look before going to their own bedroom.

He sighed again, plopped on his bed. 'When will I find the _one_' Yami thought as he looked out his bedroom balcony.

The night sky is filled with stars and the moon shining brightly over the Prince's bedroom.

A wheel of fate was turning. The day were these two will find their true love.

* * *

Bakura: Why do even make this kind of plot!?

Me: Cause I can and I want to!

Ryou: Now, do not start a fight!

Me: Well sorry for any errors on my story.

Jou: CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OVER HERE!?

Me: Oops, sorry Jou, I didn't mean to keep you in the closet with Seto that long.

Please review!


	2. The Meeting

**XLoveanimeX: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Yugi: Why am I the Cinderella?**

**Me: Cause you're cute in a dress!**

**Yugi: ...**

**Yami: Aibou! *Catching a fainting Yugi***

**Jou: Man, Yugi easily embarrassed. **

**Me: I do not own anything! But I own my plot story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"YUGI, you little brat! I said to clean the kitchen floors!" Anzu shouted at Yugi. Anzu slapped Yugi across the face, giving him bruise on his cheek.

Tea gave Yugi a dirty look that says, 'Listen to us you little brat.' Yugi didn't say anything, he just looked down to the floor.

"GO CLEAN NOW SLAVE!" the stepmother yelled. Yugi ran to the kitchen and started cleaning.

Yugi silently cried inside, asking himself what did he do wrong to ever deserve this.

Yugi scrubbed the the floor, making it shining off the floor.

* * *

"Yami, let's go, we have to look around town!" Jou begged Yami to go with him, since Seto is busy doing paperwork.

"Why?" Yami asked Jou as he was dragged to the stable.

"To observe the town Yami," Jou answered back as he got two horses ready to ride.

"Prince Yami!" The two turned around seeing three guards calling out to them. "We will come with you." one guard said.

Yami nodded at them. "That would be fine, besides having girls fawning over me." he groaned from a bad memory from last time he visited to town.

Jou smirked at that memory, "Ha! I hope it's doesn't happen again?" Jou told Yami.

Yami glared at Jou, "If it does, I going to tell Seto about this."

Jou sweat dropped, remebering the last time of what Seto did to him.

The five then got ready and set to go to the town.

* * *

"Mother! I heard that Prince Yami is coming to our town!' Tea exclaimed happily to Anzu.

'The Prince?' Yugi thought as he swept the floors.

"Oh, that's great! Tea get your best looks out there for the Prince!' Anzu suggest to her daughter. Tea squealed and ran to her room to get ready.

"YUGI! Get the carriage ready! NOW!" Anzu yelled at him. Yugi ran to get the carriage ready for the two women.

"Mother! Let's go!" Tea yelled and got inside the carriage with Anzu. Anzu gave Yugi a dirty look and said, "Ride the carriage slave." she told him darkly.

Yugi nodded, "HYA!" he yelled to the horses and started to leave the house.

* * *

"PRINCE YAMI!" All the young girls screamed and chased him.

Yami ran for his life. The guards trying to push them away, as for Jou, he ran with Yami.

"I told you this was a bad idea Jou!" He yelled to other as he ran faster.

"Sorry man, I thought it was a good idea to find your true wife!" Jou repiled.

Yami glared at him, "Let's separated," Jou suggested.

Yami ran to the right as Jou stood to stop the girls.

-Line Break-

"We're here mother!" Tea yelled, getting out of the carriage. Anzu came out as well.

Yugi waited for orders, "Servant, you can look around town, but do go near the Prince, you will cause trouble for us." Anzu said to him.

Yugi nodded place the carriage to the caretaker of horses and carriages.

Tea smirked at him, "No one will never like you Yugi." She says with disgust. Anzu just glared at Yugi.

The two women left to find the Prince. The 16 year old boy, just did what his stepmother told him.

He walked into a beautiful place. Where there is a pond. trees around the place, birds flying and singing, lastly the fresh breeze swaying the branches.

Suddenly Yugi was knocked down, "Ite!" Yugi yelped as he hit the ground.

He felt a body on top of him, "Gomen!" the other yelled. Yugi looked up and gasped, seeing crimson-ruby eyes.

-Line Break-

Yami gasped at seeing, pure, innocent, and beautiful amethyst eyes. He then quickly got off of Yugi.

The Prince helped the other to get up, "May I please get to know your name?" Yami requested.

Yugi felt his cheeks burn, "It's Yugi, your Majesty" he replied.

"Please call me Yami." The Prince suggested.

"But-" Yugi is silenced by a finger on top of his lips.

"No buts," Yami said.

Yugi pouted, "Fine, Yami." Yami smiled at seeing Yugi's cute face.

"May I know how old are you?" Yami asked kindly.

"16 years old." Yugi told him. Yami smiled, "Wow! Just a one year difference." Yami replied.

Yugi put on a shocked face, "You're 17?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

But they were interrupted by Jou.

"Yami, we have to leave!" Jou yelled grabbing the Prince's arm.

"Little one! Until we meet again!" Yami yelled to Yugi. Yugi blushed at his new nickname.

-Line Break-

Yugi went back to the carriage, seeing a happy Anzu and Tea.

"Yugi get us home!" Tea demanded.

Yugi got the carriage ready. "Yugi, you better not have met the Prince because we already did." Anzu announced.

"No, I have not Madam." Yugi replied, "I simply just wandered like a dog." He said emotionless to Anzu.

Anzu smiled, "Good boy." she told him.

"Now go, we need things to be done at home." Tea demanded once again.

Yugi nodded and yelled at the horses to move.

-Line Break-

Yami smiled on the way home.

"Hey Yams, why are you smiling?" Jou asked.

"I just met the perfect person." Yami replied.

"Oh~? Who is it?" Jou said, wanting to know, who Yami met.

"First off it's an adorable boy." Yami said to Jou.

Jou smirked at Yami.

* * *

**Yami: Aw..Jou why did you have to interrupt me and my Aibou.**

**Jou; It's not me, it's the writer!**

**Me: Yami do not send me to shadow realm or else I can't finish the story.**

**Yugi: Yami, she's right.**

**Yami: *Looked to his Aibou* But Aibou~**

**Yugi: *Using puppy eyes* I'll give you a treat if you stop now.**

**Me: Okay, you can imagine what happened after that. Please Review!**

**Ite-Ow or Ouch**

**Gomen-Sorry**


	3. A Ballroom Dance

**Hey guys! XLoveanimeX is back!**

**Jou: Okay, how nice.**

**Me: Whatever you say Jou.**

**Me: So basically I had no homework today, so I got to post this!**

**Jou: I wish you did had homework.**

**Me: Pardon me. Seto please take care of Jou for me!**

**Seto: Come on puppy, I have lots of things you could do.**

**Jou: NOOOO!**

**Me: I do not own anything, expect for my own story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Ballroom Dance**

_Yugi ran and ran. "Wait! Come back!" The stranger said. _

_Tea laughed and smirked, "See Yugi no one loves you. Even the person who cried out for you." She spat at Yugi. _

_The cute Yugi cried, "Why Tea, Why?!" He asked Tea. Tea smirked._

"_He is mine alone and you know that" Tea replied as she pulled out a knife and raised it to Yugi. "You don't deserve him!" Tea declared. The knife came down._

* * *

Yugi covered his mouth to muffle his scream, 'What was that?' he turned his head to see the clock on his bedroom wall. It was 5:00AM in the morning.

He got up, took a shower and got dressed in his usual butler clothes (His stepmother gave him) for the day. Yugi sighed, 'I wonder what's going to happen to today.' he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs, to the kitchen.

It was 9:00AM, as he is cooking, "YUGI! I need you to clean the wine cellar today!" His stepmother demanded.

Yugi just nodded, "Yes, Madam," Anzu smiled and walked to the living room. Tea woke up five minutes later and told Yugi to mend her clothes, he answered the same way as he did to Anzu.

The doorbell rang, "Yugi! Get the door!" Tea yelled from the living room.

Yugi turned off the stove and ran to the door, "This is the Motou Household." Yugi said to the person.

The person smiled, "Hello, may I come in to see Mrs. Motou and her daughter." he replied.

"Before you come in, please sate who you are." Yugi asked the person.

"My name is Seto Kaiba, the cousin of Prince Yami, I'm here to give a message to every townspeople." The azure answered.

Yugi nodded, "You may come in." and he let Seto in.

The two walked to the living room, "Mrs. Motou and Miss Tea." Seto announced out. Anzu and Tea turned around to see who called them out. "I'm Seto Kaiba, cousin of Prince Yami." Seto said again.

"PRINCE YAMI?!" Tea shouted. Seto nodded and spoke again.

"I came here to tell that there will be a ball held at the Royal Castle at 8:00PM tonight, please get yourselfs ready." He told them and left the house, hearing a soft 'Click!' at the door.

Yugi went back to the kitchen to finish cooking and set the table. His stepsister and stepmother came in and sat at the table, still tinking about what Seto had said.

"Yugi, me and Tea need our perfect dresses mended for the ball, you can just wear what you are wearing as a butler." His stepmother said firmly Yugi nodded.

Morning went by quickly, Anzu and Tea went out to visit one of the neighbours until 6:00PM.

Yugi went down to the basement to clean the wine cellar.

-Line Break-

Yami sighed, "Why a ball father?" He asked his father Akhnamkanon.

"Son, you need to find who is suitable for you." His mother Smara said.

"What if it was a man?" Yami asked, still remembering what happened yesterday.

"Does not matter about gender, what matters is love Yami." Akhnamkanon told Yami.

Yami nodded, that's when Isis, the healer of the Royal family came in, "King Akhnamkanon and Queen Smara, we need to meet with the others to plan the ball." Isis announced.

The King and Queen nodded and left to the meeting room.

Yami sighed in relief, 'Maybe I get to met Yugi again.' he thought joyfully. Yami ran up to his room, to prepare a few _things_ for the ball.

-Line Break-

Yugi is mending the perfect clothes for his stepmother and stepsister. 'I wonder if I get to met Yami?' he asked himself.

After Yugi is done mending the dresses, he looked up the clock it read 5:55PM. Yugi got up placed the dresses on the bed, like he did before.

Yugi heard the bell rang, he ran downstairs and opened it for Anzu and Tea. "Welcome home." Yugi said.

Anzu and Tea looked at him, "Did you get our perfect dress mended?" she asked Yugi.

He nodded and the two women ran upstairs, Yugi follwed, but is walking instead.

"Oh Yugi! This is beautiful! The Prince will love me!" Tea exclaimed happily.

Anzu smiled at her daughter, "Very Good Yugi, you can come but do not cause trouble for us, understand." Anzu said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded at her,"Yes Madam." Tea and Anzu dismissed Yugi, until they needed him.

Yugi went up and cleaned his butler suit and went to the stable to tend the horses.

-Line Break-

It was time for the ball, carriages came and sent to the stable. Nobles filled the ballroom.

Yami groaned as he saw tons of girls squealing at him.

"Hey Yams!" Jou says happily at Yami.

"Oh, hey Jou." The prince replied.

"How do like the dance so far." Jou asked.

Yami sighed, "Not too well, cause girls are fawning over me." Yami replied.

Suddenly Jou is pulled by Seto, to the darkest corner.

Yami looked at the door and gasped. It's Yugi!

Yugi and the other two women separated to different ways.

Yami went threw the crowd, until he reached behind Yugi and pulled him out the crowd.

-Line Break-

Yugi gasped as he is pulled aside and to the balcony.

"Yugi!" he heard the person said, Yugi looked up.

"Yami, good to see you," Yugi answered nervously.

Yami frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked

Yugi averted his amethyst eyes, "Nothing, I should be going." he told the Prince.

Just when he was about to leave, Yami grabbed his wrist, "Wait, don't go Yugi." the Prince asked.

Little one shook his head, "I'm sorry, but please let go." Yugi begged the other.

Yami shook his head and dragged Yugi to the other end of the balcony, so that they were not seen by others.

"No hikari, I would rather not." Yami said to his little one.

Yugi was about to respond, until Yami kissed him.

* * *

**Yami: Really?! A cliffhanger?!**

**Me: What did you expected?**

**Yami: A lemony scene**

**Me: No, in another story.**

**Yugi: Please review! *Blushing what Yami had said***


	4. A bit of Yugi's past

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Bakura: What's the rush shrimp?**

**Ryou: Kura! Be nice! *Hit Bakura with a book***

**Bakura: Ite!**

**Me: I do not own anything expect my own story plot!**

* * *

Yugi struggled against Yami, "Mph!" He cried out.

Yami tighten his grip on Yugi's waist, the little one gasped.

As Yugi gasped, Yami slipped his tounge inside, marking him. Yugi moaned as the Prince sucked his tounge, that's when he realized. Yugi pushed Yami and ran inside the castle, "Yugi!" Yami yelled, but the other was gone.

Yami smiled from the kiss, 'He taste sweet.' He thought as he walked inside.

-**Line Break**-

Yugi panted as he ran inside, bumping into someone, "Oh! My apologies." Yugi said to the white-haired person.

"It's alright." The person replied.

Yugi smiled.

"May I know what's your name?"

"It's Yugi."

"Oh, what a great name, my name is Ryou Kanatsu"

Ryou smiled, Yugi was about to respond, but was interrupted by his stepsister and mother.

"Servent, let's get going it's 11:00PM, we're not to stay long." Anzu demanded.

Yugi nodded and left to go get the carriage.

-**Line Break**-

Yami walked into the ballroom, just in time to see Yugi go out.

"Yami, would you like to dance with me?" Tea asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of hurry Miss Tea," Yami replied and walked over to Seto.

Tea was furious, 'What! He _is _suppose to be attracted to me!' She thought as she glared at the Prince.

Anzu frowned at Yami, 'My daughter is beautiful than anyone!' She thought as well.

Yugi then came back, "The carriage is ready Mi'Lady." He announced.

Tea turned to him, "Get us home now!" She demanded.

Yugi nodded and leaded them out.

Yami frowned at this, "Seto, I want you to find who is this Yugi, cause he never mentions his last name." He asked.

Seto eyebrow lifted, "Yugi? You know that boy?" Seto answered.

"Yeah, I met him the other day, I started to like him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Seto."

Seto left to find his _puppy_.

Yami sighed and prayed that Yugi would be fine.

-**Line Break**-

Tea slapped Yugi, "I know you were spending time with Yami!" She shouted.

Anzu just watched the scene.

"I do not know what you mean." Yugi replied.

"Don't know?! Oh, then why were you dragged out?!" She demanded.

"I simply was mistaken for another person." Yugi said bluntly.

Anzu frowned, "As punishment, you shall whipped by my dear _friend_." Anzu said.

Yugi nodded.

Tea went to the phone, "Ushio, take this boy for whipping."

"Yes, Yugi our butler." Tea then hanged up.

Yugi just looked at the floor as Anzu opened the door.

-**Line Break**-

Yami walked to his parents study room. "Mother,Father what is it you need?" he asked.

"We want to know if you found anyone to your liking?" Smara suggested.

Yami smiled, "Yes, I do mother." he replied.

Akhnamkanon examined his son, "Boy or girl and why?" he asked.

"A boy, his name is Yugi and his personality is great!" Yami exclaimed.

The King and Queen laughed at their son's reaction.

Seto then came into the room, "Yami, I have information on Yugi." he announced.

"Yugi Motou, age 16 years old, father passed away due to illness, leavening him in care of his stepmother Anzu Maizaki and Tea Maizaki." Seto said.

The Prince gaped at this, "But why was Yugi dressed as a butler?" Yami asked himself.

"A butler?" Smara asked.

"Yes, Yugi was dressed like one, since the day I first met him." Yami replied.

Akhnamkanon frowned at this, "That's not right, Yugi is suppose to be treated as a family." he said

Seto, Yami, and Smara nodded.

"I'll see if I can meet Yugi again." Yami said.

"Or we can get the Motou family here." his Seto suggested.

"That could work!" Yami exclaimed.

**-Line Break-**

The next day, Yugi pushed into the house by Ushio, "Hope you learned your lesson brat."

Yugi just laid there for awhile, but got up and limped upstairs.

Tea smirked at him and left to go visit her friend Mio.

Anzu just placed her fan in front of her face, hiding a smile.

Yugi ignored, as he entered his bedroom, hearing Anzu laugh. Her laugh sounded like nails scraping a chalkboard.

Yugi stepped into the tub, wincing as the shower hit his back, arms, and legs. Small cuts were on his arms and legs. Gashes of whips on his back. Yugi carefully washed himself making the water turn pink to red.

After that, Yugi bandage himself and got into his extra par of butler clothes, throwing the one he wore into the laundry bin. 'Sorry Yami, but I have to listen to Tea.' The Hikari thought.

He went downstairs to clean the living room and kitchen.

"I hope you learned Brat." His stepmother spat at him.

"Yes Madam, I did learn my lesson." Yugi says firmly.

Anzu smirked and left the room.

Yugi quietly sobbed as he cleaned the floors.

**-Line Break-**

Yami frowned as he saw Jou ran for his life with Isis chasing him.

"Come back here!" Isis yelled in anger.

Jou ran faster, as Isis tried to catch up to him.

The Prince shook his head. He walked downstairs, seeing Seto and two white-haired people.

"Seto, Bakura, Ryo, why are you here?" Yami asked them.

"Have you forgotten?" Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

The Prince frowned, trying to remember.

Ryou and Seto shook their heads.

Yami suddenly remembered, "Oh! Yeah,I have to plan things for Yugi!" he exclaimed.

Seto, Bakura, and Ryou sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ryou declared.

Yami laughed.

"Yami come with me, we'll plan them together, while Seto and _Bakura_ can do the rest." Ryou said.

Bakura shivered at seeing his fiances fierce look.

**-Link Break-**

Yugi carried Anzu and Tea's stuff, not even complaining.

Every person around him were whispering, "Poor boy, Anzu and Tea really did a number on him."

"Yes, I can see, Yugi Motou, a great young kid." every person felt horrible that they could not help him, Yugi understands that.

"Yugi, we're leaving! Pack those bags behind the carriage." Anzu demanded.

"Yes Madam" Yugi obeyed her.

He left to put away the bags and get the carriage ready.

Once he did, Anzu and Tea went inside.

Yugi yelled at the horse to move and leaded the horse home.

Once they got home, Yugi brought all the bags into Anzu's and Tea's bedroom and then going back to his chores.

Yugi finished all his chores.

"Good, now you make us a snake, we're hungry." Tea demanded.

Yugi nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for his stepsister and mother.

Another day went by quickly.

Yugi changed into a white t-shirt and black pants. He sat down at his mini table in his room.

He usually writes poems and songs, but he could never complete a song without music.

The amethyst boy smiled as he remembered his real mother taught him how to write songs.

_***Flashback***_

"Mama, teach me how to write songs please!" a young boy around 8 yeas old begged his mother. His mother had blond bangs, black long hair with amethyst tips and the end.

"Yes, I will my boy."she laughed at how energetic her son Yugi was.

"Yay!" Yugi says happliy.

_***Flashback ends***_

Yugi cried quietly, his mother passed away because someone killed her, before he turned nine years old.

His father grew depressed, but then found Anzu Maizaki. He didn't like her at all, but he did.

After the marriage 6 years ago, when Yugi turned around 14 years father too died cause of a illness.

Yugi blew the candle out and went to bed.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chapter done! My teacher didn't give me homework! (I finished them at school)**

**Yugi: You should do a oneshot.**

**Me: Maybe I will.**

**Yugi: Can you do one about winter?**

**Me: I have the perfect idea ever *Smiles evilly***

**Yugi: *Sweat drop***

**Me: Anyways sorry for any mistakes! Please review!**


	5. Fixing Yugi

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back! I got to write this during school!**

**Marik: What, skipping school?**

**Me: No, I was not! We had indoor recess!**

**Marik: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: I do not own anything, expect my own story plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fixing Yugi**

Yugi rolled and rolled around his bed. He whimpers from his dream.

*_**Dream**_*

_"It's all your fault!" his father yelled, blood coming down form his forehead._

_"Yes, all Yugi's fault!" his mother cried out._

_"What did I do!?" Yugi asked as he ran/_

_He heard them chant, "You killed us, killed us..." his parents said._

_Hands were coming from all different directions. Yugi's eyes widen in horror, bloody hands tried to reach him._

_"COME WITH US!" someone yelled, grabbing his ankle. _

_Yugi screamed._

_***Dream end**__*_

Yugi sprang up from his bed, holding his mouth to prevent throwing up.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Yugi rinsed his mouth and changed his clothes.

He winced as he accidentally put pressure on his arm, trying to put on his blazer.

Yugi walked down the stairs, doing his usual chores in the morning.

Tea and Anzu came downstairs and went straight to the living room, talking about Tea being Queen one day.

The rang, Yugi walked to the door and answered.

"Yugi!-" Yami started, but is ignored, by Yugi leading him and the others inside.

"Yami-kins!" Tea yelled and latched on Yami's arm.

Seto grabbed Tea and pushed her away.

"You are to say Prince Yami, no nickname of such!" Seto said to her.

"Why? You came here to tell me that I'm going to be Queen right?" Tea asked, her voice screeching like a bird.

Jou, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and the others got greatly annoyed by a **_beep_** like her.

Yami groaned in frustration,"No, we need your family to come to the castle, including your butler." Yami announced.

Tea's eyes lit up, so did Anzu's and ordered Yugi to get the carriage.

Yami watched Yugi carefully, he almost gasped at seeing hollow amethyst eyes.

Yugi got the carriage ready, and the two women went in.

* * *

"Did you guys see Yugi's eyes?" Jou asked everyone in the royal carriage.

"Yeah, Anzu and Tea must've did something to him." Seto replied.

"Yugi seems to ignore us."Ryou said.

"Yeah, no kidding."Jou declared.

Yami sat there silently, thinking deeply.

"Hey, princey, you there?" Marik huffed out.

Malik sweat dropped at this, "Marik, you should know better to not interrupt Yami." Mailk warning his fiancé.

Marik sighed, knowing how his fiancé would lash out on him.

Bakura suddenly hit the Prince on the head.

"Bakura!" Everyone yelled, excluding Marik and Seto.

"What the heck!" Yami yelled, rubbing his head.

"You were to spacing out!" Bakura replied.

Yami glared at him, but let it go.

The rest of the ride is silent.

Meanwhile in the other carriage.

"Now Tea, you must have good manners in front of the King and Queen." Anzu said.

"Yes mother!" Tea squealed, like a bird again.

"Yugi can continue serving us, right servant?" She asked her servant.

"Yes Madam." Yugi said.

Tea smirked, 'I got to have Yami all to myself, Yugi will just stay away from him' she thought.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

The carriages were placed somewhere else in the castle in the hands of a caretaker.

Anzu and Tea awed at the rooms in the castle.

It's beautiful, the floors were marble, the walls were coloured in a colour of cream. Golden lines embed on the corner of the walls to another corner. Straight in the middle is a red carpet, leading to the throne of the King and Queen.

"Welcome to our home, Mrs. Motou and Miss Tea." Akhnamkanon and Smara announced.

"We are glad to be here." Anzu and Tea said.

Yami and his cousins snickered, excluding Ryou and Malik.

Yugi just stood there like an obedient dog.

"I'm interested about your butler Yugi." Smara asked.

Tea frowned, "There's nothing special about him!?" she spat out.

"Tea, you are not to show that manner!" Seto yelled at her.

Tea looked over to Seto, "Why not? Yugi's just a brat!" she yelled.

The king and Queen were disturbed at this, but continue to observe this.

Yes, all of the people in the royal planned this out, even the maids, butlers, the healer, the cooks, and magic users.

"Yugi is just a brat, why can you not see that?" the stepmother said.

"That is not what we see." Bakura replied.

"Yugi is just a f****** brat!" Tea spat out rudely.

A gasp came from the Prince.

"Such foul language woman." Marik said to her.

"Guards! Keep these two women in the terrible _guest_ room." Smara ordered her two loyal guards, Tristan and Otogi.

"Yes, your Majesty." They both said and smiled as they both dragged the two women kicking and screaming, out the room.

Everyone in the room laughed, but Yugi was still standing.

Yami frowned at this, "Yugi? Yugi?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of him.

Akhnamkanon and Smara looked at each other, "Yami, sweetie why don't you take Yugi to your room?" his mother suggested.

Yami looked his parents and his friends nodded.

The prince took his hikari by the hand and lead him to his bedroom.

* * *

Yami and Yugi now entered the room.

He sat down Yugi on the bed with him.

"Yugi, please talk to me." Yami begged.

"Must not listen." Yugi replied.

Yami looked at Yugi with said eyes, 'Oh, little one, what have the Maizaki women have done to you?' Yami asked himself.

"Little one..." Yami quietly said.

Yugi turned to Yami, his eyes gaining a bit of light. "Ya..mi?" he asked the other.

Yami smiled, "Oh! My sweet one!" he cheered and hugged Yugi.

Yugi let out a whimper of cry.

"Yugi?" Yami question.

"Ya..mi ite." Yugi tried to say.

Yami frowned and let go of his hikari.

He was a about to strip Yugi's top, but was stopped by the other.

"NO!" Yugi cried out and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yugi calm down!" Yami yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile the others in the living room.

"NO!" they all heard Yugi shout out.

"Yugi calm down!" they heard Yami yelled out.

Everyone sighed.

"Man, Yugi's hard to fix." Jou said worried about his little friend.

"Don't worry puppy, I'm sure Yami is trying his best." Seto answered for him.

Jou blushed, "I'm not a dog!" he said furiously.

The others shook their heads, seeing Seto and Jou fight again.

"Anyways, I was thinking of sound proofing everyone's room." the King said.

"That's fine with me." Marik puffed out.

Same goes to everyone agreeing Akhnamkanon.

* * *

Yami kissed Yugi passionately. the little one whimpered as he was pushed to the bed.

The prince captured the other's wrists, holding them together with one hand.

The other hand held Yugi's waist. "Mhp!" Yugi cried out.

Yami slipped in his tongue inside his little ones mouth. He tasted every spot and sucked his tongue.

Slick sounds were coming from their kiss. Tongues entwined together in a dance.

Yami is winning against Yugi, the other let the prince win.

Yami smiled and parted their lips to get their breath. He let go of Yugi's wrist and helped him sit down.

"Yami!" Yugi blurted out, blushing.

Yami clucked, seeing that Yugi is back to his sense, not seeing those hollow eyes.

"Yugi, may I know what hurts you?" Yami asked the other.

Yugi averted his eyes, "I don't want you to know." he told the other.

Yami frowned, but leaned in for a kiss. Yugi moaned and is deeply into the kiss by wrapping hi arms around his prince's neck.

The other smirked and undressed Yugi, without him knowing.

They both parted from the kiss, breathing in air.

Yami looked down, seeing bloody old bandages, "Yugi, what happened?!"

Yugi looked down and gasped, "No, don't look!" Yugi cried out and covered himself with the blankets.

"Little one, why do you hide?" Yami asked.

"I do not deserve you Yami, you deserve someone like Tea." Yugi said.

Yami got irritated, "Yugi, I love you and you only, I do not love someone like her." Yami said frustrated at this.

"Why, do love me?"

Yami's eyes soften and gently hugged the hidden Yugi.

"Your personality is great, your beauty and everything else I could describe."

Yugi blushed under the blankets.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I love you too, your personality and everything."

Yami smiled and pulled the blankets away from his little one.

"Eep!" Yugi squealed.

"Yugi please explain the wounds embedded on your body." Yami begged

Yugi sighed deciding to tell Yami everything.

"I'll tell you everything Yami starting from the beginning." Yugi said firmly.

* * *

**Me: There we go! Chapter 5 done! **

**Marik: Took you like 2 or was it 3 days to finish?**

**Me: I don't know, but I don't care as long I finish the chapter!**

**Malik: Ignore these two, please review!**

**Hint: What did Ushio do to Yugi?**


	6. Yugi, Yugi Motou

**Me: I am so sorry! I didn't get a chance to update! Schooling was busy!  
**

**Yugi: Do you even remember the last time you updated?**

**Me: No, I do not remember anymore.**

**Ryou: Hey, at least you got the chapter done. **

**Me *Nods* I do not own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

Yugi sighed, "It started when my father passed away 8 years ago," he told Yami.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Yugi you brat!" Anzu yelled, slapping Yugi on the face._

_"Mother, what-" Yugi was cut off._

_"Shut up!" Tea shouted at the smaller boy._

_"It's your fault that your father died, now I can't receive any money from his company!" Anzu cried out angrily._

_ Yugi cried, curled up in a ball._

_Tea growled, holding a whip._

_"Sister, why do you-" Yugi screamed as the whip hit his back._

_"SHUT_ UP!_ SHUT UP! You shitty brat!" Tea cried, hitting Yugi with the whip._

_Anzu frowned at left the room._

_After whips from Tea, Yugi was bruised everywhere. _

_"I think Ushio would have fun with you," Tea said bitterly._

***Flashback end***

"Ever since then, I was abused by Tea, Anzu, and Ushio," Yugi says as he looked down on the bed.

"Who is this Ushio?" Yami asked.

"He is one of my father's workers in his company, until he got fired from sexually assaulting a woman."

"Why did he go after you?"

* * *

"Well, he thought it's better to give pain to the son of Motou, since his doesn't had that much money when he was fired."

Yami smiled and gave Yugi a hugged

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said as he hugged Yami back.

The other let his little one go, "Shall we meet the others?" He asked.

Yugi giggled, "We shall my prince," he said.

The litttle one replaced his bandages and put his shirt back on.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and leaded him to where the others are.

**-Line Break-**

"Where are they!?" Jou whined.

"Stop whining already!" Ryou scolded Jou.

"But-" the blond was cut off as Seto hit his head.

"Ow! What did you that for?!" Jou yelled at Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You were getting annoying puppy," he said.

"Maybe he's hungry for food." Marik told the others.

Malik glared at his fiance.

"What?!" Jou shouted.

Marik was about to respond, until two similar star-headed young teens came in.

"Sorry, Yugi was being hysterical," Yami apologized to the rest.

Everyone stared silently at the two.

The King laughed, "Well, what were those screams back there?" he teased his son.

The Queen giggled at seeing the two boys blush, mostly Yugi.

"Father!" Yami yelled in embarrassment, a tint of red on his cheek.

The other squealed and hid behind Yami.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Come and sit," Smara suggested.

The tri-haired heads nodded at sat with the group.

"So Yugi, what has been going on lately?" Akhnamkanon asked.

Yugi looked down to his feet. "Well I might start from the beginning, when I first met Yami," Yugi declared.

The talked then started.

**-Few minutes later-**

"So, you saying that you've been abused for about 8 or 9 years." Jou said to the smaller one.

Yugi nodded.

Yami was about to speak until they heard screaming.

"Were is our servant!" they heard Anzu yell.

Yugi got up and was about to leave.

"Wait! Yugi you can't leave!" Yami said desperately.

Yugi shook his head and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry," with that he left to find his stepsister and mother.

"Yugi!" Everyone cried, except Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

But inside they were worried for Yugi.

Yugi ran up to Anzu and Tea.

"Where were you?!" They both yelled.

"Running away from the Prince and his group." Yugi said bluntly.

Tea smirked, "Good, we don't want the prince to like you, do you?" she asked bitterly.

Yugi shook his head, "No miss." he answered.

Anzu smiled, "Let's go now!" she demanded loudly.

Yugi nodded and went to get the carriage.

"Wait! You are not allowed to-" the guard was cut off as Anzu knocked him out.

They silently left the castle.

Yami looked out window, worrying for his little one.

**-Line break-**

"Gaah!" Tes screeched in her bedroom.

Anzu looked over to Yugi, "When another ball comes, you are forbbiden to come, understand?!" she declared to Yugi.

"I understand Madam," Yugi said silently.

Anzu nodded and went up to calm down her _daughter._

Yugi went back to his chores, quietly sobbing.

'Why? Why does it have to be me?' He thought in grief.

Meanwhile in Tea's room.

"Why does Yugi get to have him?!" Tea cried out.

"Sweetie don't worry I have a plan," her mother said.

"What kind?"

"I already told him that he is forbbiden to come to the ball and I was planning to get Ushio to discipline him for being a bad dog for 3 weeks."

"How bad?"

"Maybe up to breaking his arm."

Tea smirked and laughed. "Oh, that is just perfect mother,"

As Yugi was cleaning downstairs he got the chills, 'I feel that something bad is coming,' he thought.

**-Line break-**

"Yami! Calm down!" Jou said.

The prince was walking back and forth in his room.

"Princey, the mutt is right," Marik told the other.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Jou yelled.

The two then started a 'speaking' fight.

Mailk and Seto tried stopping them.

Yami just ignored the rest, thinking deeply.

Suddenly a book was thrown at him, making him furious.

"IHSMAL AND KATSUYA!" He yelled, making everyone stop.

"OUT OR YOU WILL NEVER GET A CHANCE TO LIVE!" the prince yelled again.

"Oops, we better run now!" Jou demanded everyone.

Everyone, except Mailk and Seto ran out.

"COME BACK HERE!" they heard Yami shouted at the two blockheads.

"Foolish," Seto announced.

"I agree." Mailk said.

They both sighed as more yelling is heard.

**-Line break-**

Nighttime came, everyone is sleeping, except for one person.

Yugi is up, writing a letter for Yami.

_Dear Yami,_

_I'm sorry for leaving the palace so suddenly. I had to go with my stepsister and stepmother. I love you dearly, but I need to take of my family, even if they hurt me. But, Yami thank you for everything. I've been forbbiden to see you, so please be happy for me. I love you._

_Loves always,_

_Yugi_

The tri-haired hikari sighed and layed his ink pen down. 'Thank you Yami.' He thought as he got ready for bed, blowing the candle out. 'I love you' Yugi thought sadly of not seeing Yami anymore. He quietly sobbed, drifting to sleep as he cried.

* * *

**Me: I feel so bad for that Yugi has to abused in my story! *Crying***

**Ryou: *Trying to comfort me* **

**Yugi: Don't cry, besides it's just an act!**

**Me: *Nods head and start crying again***

**Ryou: Sorry for any mistakes! Please review!**


	7. Five months: Memories & A Golden Puzzle

**Me: I'm back everyone! Free from schooling for one week! March break!**

**Ryou: Great to have you back!**

**Me: Thanks Ryou! Anyways isn't Bakura looking for you?**

**Ryou: Nah, just ignore him for awhile**

**Me: *Blinks multiple times* Okay**

**Ryou: *Giggles***

**Me: I do not own anything! Except my story plot!****  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Five months: Memories &amp; a golden puzzle **_

A five months have passed, since Yami received the letter from Yugi.

'Yugi, why must you do this?' Yami thought.

The prince and his family were planning his birthday party, hoping that Yugi might come.

But in the letter, is the little one going to come?

"Yami, you must not stress please." his mother asked.

"Sorry mom, but I don't want another ball." Yami told her.

"My dear, I'm sorry, but this how a royal family does when their children become 18 years old," Smara told her son.

"My Prince are you really worried cause of the letter?" Seto asked the other.

"Of course! How can I not worry about my little one!" The prince exclaimed.

Everyone sighed, it seems that Yami doesn't trust Yugi being alone and that he can handle things on his own, even though he's in pain.

Yami blinked at everyone in the meeting room, "What's wrong?" he asked everyone.

"Oh, nothing Prince Yami." Everyone answered in union.

"Okay?" The prince says with confusion.

"Anyways, how should we set up your birthday?" Jou asked.

"Oh! How about some flowers decorated in the ball?" Isis suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Smara says with excitement.

"Maybe golden ribbons too!" Ryou said.

"Oh~ that's great!" The Queen answered.

Yami sighed as everyone planned his birthday that's coming in two days.

* * *

Yugi winced as he rubbed a few medical herbs on his wounds. After a few minutes later, he wrapped his wounds in bandages.

"Life is hard." Yugi whispered to himself.

He went down to the cellar to clean and organize the wine.

'I wonder how Yami's doing?' Yugi thought as he placed a wine bottle to it's rightful place.

In five months Yugi has been beaten more lately, worse then before.

***Flashback***

**"**_NO! STOP PLEASE!" Yugi begged as he cried out in pain._

_Ushio laughed as he took out a knife and stabbed Yugi's side._

_The other screamed in pain, blood gushed out of Yugi's wound._

_"Hmm...good day Yugi!" Ushio said, laughing all the way._

_Dragging Yugi back to Anzu's and Tea's house._

_Yugi cried as he climb up the stairs._

_"YUGI! CLEAN THE KITCHEN!" Tea demanded from downstairs._

_Yugi went to kitchen and started cleaning._

***Flashback end***

Yugi went to the kitchen, cleaning the floors and washing the dishes.

"Tea! Come here sweetie! I have a new dress for you!" he heard Anzu exclaim.

'A new dress? The dresses look horrible.' Yugi thought, close to puking on the floor.

He continued to clean the floors and then wash the dishes. Yugi just overheard his stepsister and stepmother's conversation.

"Tea, you are the most beautiful daughter!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Why, thank you mother!" Tea replied.

"Soon! Very soon, you'll be Queen of Domino!"

"I know! Yami-kins willl fall for me!"

Yugi covered his mouth to prevent from throwing up, successfully he did. 'Ugh, not this conversation again.' the little one thought. After he's done doing his chores, he went to his room.

Tea and Anzu glared at him, "Yugi, we are leaving to go to Mai's house, you better clean our rooms before 5:00!" Anzu declared.

Yugi turned to them, "Yes Madam and Miss," he replied to the women.

The two women left the house with stomping heard on the floor.

Yugi sighed went to clean his stepsister and mother rooms. When that is done he went straight to his room.

He rummage through his bedroom, finding an item that was given to him from his parents when he was 7 years old.

Yugi smiled cutely as he found what he is looking for, that was hidden in a secret mini storage in his closet.

A golden puzzle is dangling on a chain, he smiled and held it close to his chest.

'Mother,father, I'm here.' Yugi said happily. He closed his eyes and let a memory drift in his mind.

***Flashback***

"_Mama! Papa!" Little Yugi shouted as he jumped on his parents._

_"Oof! Hey son!" his father said._

_"Oh my! You are really energetic today Yugi!" the mother added._

_The hikari laughed, "Today is my seventh birthday!"_

_Both parents smiled, "Of course we never forget your birthday!" they said._

_"Come with us Yugi, we have something for you!" his mother said._

_"Really?!" Yugi asked._

_"Yes, we do son." his father told him._

_They went inside the house and into the living room._

_"Here you go Yugi!" his mother and father mentioned._

_"Mama, papa! What is this?" he asked them._

_"Yugi you must promise that you would kept this safe for mama and papa?" the mother replied._

_Yugi nodded, "What's it for?" he asked again._

_"You will know in the future son," his father replied._

_"Why?"_

_"This golden puzzle is really important, understood Yugi?"_

_"Yes mama."_

_"Good boy." his father said as he hugged his son, along with the mother of Yugi._

_"We love you, game-boy." They said to their vulnerable son._

_"I love you too! Mama and Papa!" Yugi exclaimed._

***Flashback end***

'Game-boy, kinda reminds me how I use to win games over others, such as chess. It's been a long time since I played chess.' Yugi thought sadly.

An hour later Tea and Anzu came back, "Yugi, we need our dresses mended now!" Tea demanded.

Yugi sighed, 'But I'm stuck here _forever_.' he thinks to himself. He hides the puzzle successfully.

"Coming!" he yelles to his stepsister and stepmother.

* * *

Yami sighs, 'Yugi...' he thinks deeply about his little one.

"Seto are the preparations done yet?" Yami asks his cousin.

"Yes we are, tomorrow we are setting it up, then on your birthday is your ball. We'll send the toensfolk messages to report on your upcoming ball for your birthday." Seto responded.

"Very well!" the prince said.

"Hey princey! The King and Queen needs you!" Marik shouted from the outside of Yami's study room.

He groaned and got up to leave the room, "Seto I'm leaving you with the invitations," Yami said.

Seto nodded and the prince left the room.

Yami headed to his parents study room, he entered the room.

"Father, mother, did you need something?" the prince asked.

"Why, yes we do." his father replied.

"We have a ring for you," his mother said.

"A ring! Why do I need a ring?" Yami asked.

"Oh~of course for your rightful _bride_," the king said.

"Wha..." the prince dazed out.

"We mean Yugi of course sweetie!" Smara snapped him out of daze.

"Yugi.." Yami then daydreamed of his little one.

"Yeah, our son needs his room soundproofed once Yugi starts living with us."

"Yep," he answered his wife.

The King and Queen sighed, bringing a cup of cold water to pour on top of Yami.

"Cold! Mother, father!" the prince exclaimed at his parents.

"Sorry son, but we had to do it." the king said to the other.

"Oops, sorry." Yami apologized.

"No worries." Smara responded.

After a few moments of talking, the King and Queen gave Yami the ring.

The ring is a silver band with a beautiful amethyst jewel in the middle of the ring.

Yami smiled as he walked back to his room, 'Soon Yugi! We will be together with my family!' he thought happily.

* * *

Yugi winced in pain as the water hit his back. Scars littered all over his back, legs, and the stab wound on his side.

More wounds came from Ushio again. Fresh blood being washed away.

Yugi took a long shower and then came out to bandage his wounds.

After that he blew the candle out, dressed for bed.

'Goodnight mom, dad.' he thought as he fell asleep, not noticing two figures near his closet. One is a woman that has black hair, blond bangs, and amethyst tips on the bottom. The other is a man that has black hair and blond bangs.

"Goodnight Yugi, our son." the woman said, patting the little one's head.

The man kissed Yugi on the forehead, "We love you, do not forget we're still watching over you." the man said.

They both smiled and disappeared into the puzzle.

* * *

**Me: Done! Whew! **

**Ryou: Great job, after working all night!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm trying my best to make these chapters long!**

**Ryou: When will this story be done?**

**Me: Oh, soon, I don't know.**

**Ryou &amp; Me: Sorry for any mistakes! Please review! XD**

**Sneak peak: **

_"Oh, Yami! Yes I will!" Yugi says happily._

_"Wait! Don't leave! Yugi!" Yami yelled._

_"I'm sorry!" the hikari yelled back._

_A glass slipper dropped on the stairs of the palace._


	8. Sweet Cinderella

**Me: I'm back! I got sick after my shot from school, that really sucks.**

**Ryou: At least you're getting better.**

**Me: Yup, it's a pain to be sick during March Break. Oh, yeah sorry if you feel awkward with Yugi wearing dress.**

**Ryou: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her own story plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Sweet Cinderella **_

Yugi sighed deeply again, doing his regular chores in the house.

"YUGI! I NEED MY HAIR DONE!" Tea yelled from her room.

He walked into his stepsister's room, "How would you like your hair done today?" he asked kindly.

"Add something that would attract men." she replied.

Yugi nodded and started doing her hair. After that's done Tea and her mother went downstairs.

The doorbell rang and the amethyst teen went to open the door. It's a messager from the palace.

"This is the Motou resident, correct?" the young girl asked.

"Yes it is, why?" Yugi replied to the other.

"I have a inviation for the prince's upcoming birthday tonight."

"Oh, okay."

The young girl gave Yugi a envelop and left.

He went back inside and opened the envelop.

"Servant, what is that?" Anzu asked bitterly.

"It's invitation for both of you to go for the prince's birthday at the palace. It says be ready at 7:30pm." he replied.

Tea and Anzu eyes lit up, Tea grabbed the letter from Yugi's hands.

"Slave get my dress ready for the ball." Tea said.

Yugi obeyed and left the room to get their dresses ready.

* * *

_Few moments later_

Tea squealed, "Oh. My. Gosh. The best dress ever!".

Anzu smiled at her daugther, but frowned when she turned to Yugi.

"Servant, I want you to clean the cellar when we leave." she demanded Yugi.

Yugi nodded once again.

He helped his stepsister and stepmother get ready.

Soon they left to the palace. Yugi sighed, 'I wish I could go.' he thought.

The hikari then went down to the cellar to clean up, but then a bright light appeared, making him drop the broom.

"Wahh!" a young girl cried out. She had black hair and emerald eyes, with a pink dress.

Yugi blinked multiple times, "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl looked up, "Finally! I found you!" she exclaimed.

He put up a confused look, "Do I know you?" he asked her.

"Oh! I'm Kira, your fairy godmother Yugi!" Kira told the other.

Yugi jaw dropped, "F-fairy godmother?!" he said shocked at this.

The fairy giggled, "Now come, I need to get you ready for the ball." she told him.

"But, I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"Oh? But Tea and Anzu won't notice you."

"Eh?"

Kira whipped her wand out and white magic wrapped around Yugi. The magic then disappeared from sight.

Yugi is now wearing a amethyst coloured dress. His is tied into a ponytail, a cherry blossom clipped onto his hair. Also wearing a white mask and glass slippers.

He blushed, "Wait! Why am I wearing a dress?!" he asked Kira.

"Oh, sweetie, we don't want anyone to know it's Yugi, right?" she replied.

Yugi shyly looked down, "I guess so.." he said to the other.

"Now, how to get there..Oh! I can transform into a servant for a carriage." Kira said.

The amethyst teen stared at the ground, 'Will Yami notice me?' he thought to himself.

"Yugi! Let's go and don't worry Yami will notice you." she told him.

He nodded, Kira gave him a warm smile, "My magic only lasts till 12:00." she warned him.

"So, I have to leave when the clock hits at twelve?" he asked.

Kira nodded as they got into the carriage.

* * *

They arrived at the palace a few minutes later.

The 'servant' helped Yugi out the carriage.

Once Yugi was out a caretaker came and took the carriage away.

Yugi bowed to the guard, "My name is Yugina Hikari." 'she' told him.

The guard nodded and led 'her' inside along with the 'servant'.

Once they entered the palace, everyone stared at this beautiful person.

Whispers were heard among the people, "Who is this girl?" everyone asked themselves, "Wow, she's beautiful.".

Yugina blushed as _she_ walked inside further, "Shall we dance?" a man's voice asked Yugina.

She looked up, it's Prince Yami, "Yes." she replied.

The servant left her master.

Everyone awed at the dance the Prince and this mysterious girl did.

Tea and Anzu had angry looks on their faces.

"Yugi is that you?" Yami asked quietly.

"Yes, I manage to sneak out." he replied to Yami.

"I missed you." Yami said to the other.

"Me too." Yugi responded.

The King and Queen looked at each other, "Do think that's Yugi?" The Queen whispered.

"Well, Yami's smiling, so I take that as a yes." The king replied to his wife.

The dance finished quickly, everyone applause the two.

Seto smirked at Anzu and Tea, "Jealous b***h." he whispered.

Jou giggled at his fiance.

Even Bakura and Marik snickered at the two brunettes.

* * *

Yami leaded Yugi out the garden.

Once they were outside, Yami hugged his hikari tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so, so much." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, "I know." he replied.

"After you sent that letter, I was worried for goodness sake." Yami told his little one.

"Yami, you shouldn't worry about me."

"I know but-"

"Listen, I know how you feel."

Yugi kissed Yami on the lips, Yami smiled.

"I love you." he declared his love.

"I love you too." Yugi answered too.

Yami kneeled down and took out the ring his parents gave him.

"Yugi Motou, will you marry me?" he asked.

The hikari covered his mouth, tears rolled down his face, "Oh, Yami! Yes I will!" Yugi says happily_._

Yugi jumped at Yami and hugged him tightly.

Yami chuckled and placed the ring on Yugi's left hand.

The taller one kissed the smaller one deeply.

They both stayed in each other arms under the moon.

But the clock struck twelve'o clock. The sounds of ringing is heard.

Yugi gasped and ripped away from his Yami's embrace.

"Wait! Don't leave! Yugi!" Yami yelled.

The hikari gave Yami a sad look, "I'm sorry!" the hikari yelled back.

Yugi ran through the palace, everyone gasped as they saw the beautiful girl running to the entrance.

His 'servant' was already there, "Hurry Yugina!" she yelled.

Yugina ran down the stairs, losing one glass slipper in process.

"My shoe!" she yelled.

"There's no time, hurry!" the servant grabbed her master and went in the carriage.

Yugina then left the palace.

* * *

Yami panted as he ran after Yugi.

"Yugina!" he yelled as he saw the carriage leave.

The prince looked down, it's a glass slipper on the steps.

He gently picked it up, "Yugi..my sweet Cinderella." he whispers.

Yami went back inside his palace.

"Yami-kins would you like to dance?" Tea asked.

"I apologize, but I need to meet up with my cousins Lady Tea." he replied and left.

Tea grew angry and furious.

Anzu frowned.

* * *

Yugi sighed in relief as he arrived home.

"Well, I need to go now Yugi." Kira said as she transformed back into a fairy.

"Okay, will I see you again?" he asked the fairy.

Kira smiled,"Oh, yes you will." with that she disappeared.

Yugi smiled and went back inside the house, holding one glass slipper.

He went to his room and hid the slipper with the puzzle.

The golden puzzle glowed, "Yugi." a woman's voice called out.

The amethyst teen looked up, it's his mother in her ghostly form.

"Mom?" Yugi said.

His mother nodded.

Yugi smiled, "Did you need something?" he asked his mother.

"Well, I want to explain about this puzzle Yugi."

"Okay."

"Now, Yugi this puzzle has been passed down through our generation. I want you to give it to Yami because he might need when Tea gets crazy."

"Why?"

"Oh, it holds powers for the Sennen family."

"You mean Yami's family?"

"Yes, so hide from Tea and Anzu."

Yugi nodded and his mother gave a kiss on the forehead.

She then disappeared.

"Damm that Yugina girl!" he heard Tea yell.

"Yami-kins is suppose to be mine and no one else!" she yelled again.

"I will use force if I have to!" Tea declared.

Yugi gasped, 'Use force on Yami?!' he thought.

"I understand mother." he whispered.

"YUGI! PREPARE MY BATH!" she demanded.

Yugi got up and went to prepare Tea's bath.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I own Kira, she's my character for this story. So no one is to steal my character!**

**Kira: So the golden puzzle holds the shadow magic?**

**Me: We all know that, besides I gonna use it for Tea and Anzu.**

**Kira: Good idea.**

**Me: Sorry for any mistakes, please review!**


	9. Finding Of Cinderella

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back to world of Fanfiction! With another chapter!**

**Yami: I'm going to kill from interrupting scenes with my Aibou! *Chases me with his shadow powers***

**Me: Eek! *Runs out of scene***

**Yugi: *Stops his Yami* Yami please don't kill her, we spend alot of time with each other after the story.**

**Yami: *Grumbles and sighs* Okay Aibou, Miss Author! **

**Me: What do you****_ want_****? *While hugging a huge teddy bear***

**Yami: Sorry for trying to kill you.**

**Ryou: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Finding of Cinderella**_

Yugi sobs in the shower, more wounds all over his body. Yesterday the wounds didn't show in the dance because Kira had hidden them.

The water turned more redder, 'Why Tea? Why stepmother?' he thought to himself. Even though Anzu and Tea abused him and hate him, he still loves them as a family.

After the shower, he got out and dressed in usual clothes.

He went right back to his chores.

"Yugi! Where is my makeup set!" Tea yelled bitterly.

"I'll go get Miss Tea." Yugi said gently to the other and left.

* * *

"Is the preparations ready?" Yami asked his fellow friends.

"Yes your majesty." Seto said.

"Oh yeah!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yep!" Malik and Ryou shouted in excitement.

"Sure Princey." Marik and Bakura said in unison.

Yami smirked, 'Sweet _time _with Anzu and Tea.' he thought evilly.

The Prince held Yugi's glass shoes and smiled, before entering the carriage.

The seven then got onto their carriages.

The first carriage has Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik inside.

The second carriage has Seto, Yami, and Jou inside.

The horses and guards moved out of the palace.

"I wonder what Yami and his cousins planned?" the Queen asks her husband.

"I'm not sure, but I hope those _two _won't go nuts on hurting Lady Tea or Anzu." the King answered, but shivered as he remember what Bakura and Marik did to their last prisoner for treason against the royal family.

Smara laughed, "Oh, don't worry dear." she says gently, rubbing his back.

Akhnamkanon smiled gently at his wife and joined the laughing.

* * *

Tea is raging with madness, pacing around her room.

'Who was that _girl_?! How did she manage to steal my Yami away from me?!' she thought.

Looks like she still doesn't reconize that it was Yugi, _yet_. Will Tea is just really, _really, _a blockhead with lust after Yami.

"Ugh! Yami-kins is mine! No shall take him! Not even Yugi or that girl!" Tea yelled angrily as she threw a book.

Anzu then came, "Tea! What's wrong sweetie?" her mother asks seriously.

"I'm mad at this girl taking my Yami-kins!"

"Then will just use force on him."

Tea smirked, "I have a great idea and that involves Yugi of course." she said.

The two women laughed evilly, Gosh their laugh sounds like a screeching freaking bird, (A/N: Don't worry, I love birds, but some screech really loud.).

Yugi covered his ears to prevent damage to his eardrums.

He sighed and continued sweeping the floor. 'I wonder what Yami is doing?' he asked himself and smiled at seeing his ring he received from Yami.

The phone suddenly rang and he went to pick it up. "Hello, Motou's servant speaking." Yugi said gently. "Servant, get Tea on the phone." Mai said bitterly. Yugi then called Tea, saying that it was Mai.

"PRINCE YAMI IS GOING TO VISIT SOMEONES HOUSE?!" she yelled.

Anzu just sat on the couch and read a book.

The two women talked for a while, until Tea said goodbye and hanged up.

She turned to her mother, "Mother, I'm going to get ready if Yami-kins is going to come." she said and ran to her room.

Anzu smiled, she then turn to Yugi.

The stepmother got up and roughly dragged Yugi up to his room.

"Now you be a good servant, Tea doesn't want you to interrupt her time with the Prince." she said bitterly.

Yugi ha a feared looked in his eyes as his step mother got out a cloth and whip.

She harshly wrapped the cloth around his mouth.

"Sweetie, I'm going to give a_ treatment _to our servant!" she shouted to her daughter.

"Okay! Make it painful!" Tea yelled back and laughed as she went downstairs.

Anzu smirked and hit the whip against the floor

The process then started.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Tea got up to answer it.

"Welcome!" she said kindly to the royalties.

"Hello Lady Tea." Seto said coldly.

Tea just nodded and led them in the house.

The house soon filled with the seven men and two guards.

"Well, why are you are here your honor?" she asked Yami.

Bakura and Marik snickered.

Seto and Jou silently laughed.

The others just smiled.

"Well, I was wondering where your mother and servant is?" Yami asked, hiding a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, they went out to shop." Tea lied and continued to smile.

Suddenly a crash is heard.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Anzu yelled.

Yugi ripped off the cloth as he ran away from his room. His clothes were ripped from getting whipped multiple times and fresh blood is gushing out.

The golden puzzle hanged around his neck and his glass shoe with some other stuff is inside a box safely wrapped, after he managed to kick her down.

He ran to the right in result of falling down the stairs.

Everyone gasped, excluding Tea.

"Ite!" Yugi yelled in pain, dropping the box in process.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, worried about him.

The Prince tried to go up to him, but Tea stopped him.

"Yami-kins just ignore them." she said, almost like she's demanding.

Bakura frowned and pulled Tea away.

"Wait! What are you doing!" she yelled at Bakura.

He didn't replied, except held her arms tight.

Anzu was on the top of the stairs, holding a blood covered whip.

Yami grew angry at this, "What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled in madness.

Anzu froze, "My Prince, our servant was being a bad dog, so we decided to _treat_ him." she saiud bitterly as she stared at the groaning Yugi. \

Yami snapped his fingers and ordered a guard.

"Tie that woman up and keep her captive in the other carriage." Yami said.

"WHAT?! No! My daughter is going to be Queen right this instant!" Anzu yelled as she was dragged out the house.

Yami went over to Yugi and kneeled down.

"DON'T GO NEAR THAT BRAT!' Tea yelled in anger.

The last guard took her away.

"Yami..." Yugi gasped for breath.

The Prince had a sad look, seeing blood all over Yugi's back. He carefully picked him up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier little one." Yami said as he nuzzled his love's nose.

"Yugi..." Ryou said as he walked over, but Bakura stopped his fiance.

He shook his head and whispered that they should not interrupt the two. Ryou just nodded.

Yugi coughed and shook his head, "It's not your fault Yami." he said gently.

Yami cried and carefully hugged his hikari.

Everyone was silent in the room, until Mailk spoke up.

"Yami we should get Yugi's wounds treated," he suggested.

"Mailk here is correct, we should leave now." Seto agreed.

Yami turned to the others and nodded.

He went to pick up the box Yugi dropped. He wanted to asked Yugi about the golden puzzle hanging around his neck, but he needs to get his wounds treated.

Everyone went inside the carriage at left to head to the palace.

* * *

Everyone went inside the palace, even the two gagged women screaming out whatever their saying.

Yugi was taken away from Isis to get his wounds treated.

"My goodness what happened to Yugi!" the Queen said in shock.

The King had wide open eyes.

"Father, mother, he was whipped by Anzu when we arrived to their house." Yami said in frustration.

Bakura and Marik had a killing aura imitating from them,

Their fiances sighed.

Seto simply frowned, but inside he is angry as well.

Jou clenched his fists and teeth in anger.

The King is madden and order the two guards who held Anzu and Tea.

"Keep them in the dungeon room, until we decide something about this." He order the guards.

They nodded and dragged the women to the prison.

Akhnamkanon sighed, the Queen had tears falling down her eyes.

* * *

Yami sat by Yugi's bed.

Tears threaten to fall, seeing his loved one in pain.

The Prince held Yugi's hand tightly.

"So many wounds Yugi, don't worry, we're going to catch Ushio too," Yami said gently, but you can still hear a tint of madness in his voice.

He kissed the top of his little one's forehead.

"I love you Yugi." he said.

* * *

**Me: Whew, it's done!**

**Kira: Yay!**

**Me: I'm truly sorry for any mistakes! Please review! Thank you!**

**My sibling sneaked up at me:**

**Also my sibling sneaked up on me and acted out my story, it was embarrassing! Particularly saying "Oh! Aah! So many wounds!" and "Oh! I'm so mad at this girl!". I blushed in embarrassment and covered my laptop, saying in hushed voice, "Stop it!" just leaned away, back to watching anime.**


	10. Secrets Of Motou Family

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Seto: Miss Author, where is my puppy?**

**Me: Oh, probably hiding under the table of where I am right now.**

**Seto: Thanks.**

**Me: Anytime Seto.**

**Ryou: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her own plot. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter nine: Secrets of Motou Family**_

It's been two days since Yugi fell asleep. Ushio has been caught and kept in prison.

As for Tea and Anzu, they were still inside the prison, screaming things such as Tea becoming Queen.

Yami sat on a chair beside his little one asleep on the mattress. Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

He wanted to get up, but felt a heavy weight on his legs and someone holding his hand. Yugi smiled at seeing the prince sleeping by his side.

"Yami." The hikari said gently, patting his lover's head.

Yami groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Yugi are you really awake?" he asks.

The little one smiled and lightly kissed Yami on the lips, "I am," he responded.

The prince's eyes lit up and ran to the door.

"ISIS! YUGI'S AWAKE!" Yami yelled out as poked his head out the door.

The amethyst-eyed teen laughed.

About a herd of footsteps were heard like a elephants coming through.

Everyone stumbled in, stepping on the fallen Prince, who was on the ground.

"Yug!" Jou cried out and hugged his friend tightly.

"ITE!" he yelled in pain.

Jou then let go in a instant, "Oops, sorry man." He apologized.

"Puppy, do you not know how to handle a injured person?" Seto asks.

Jou sweatdropped, "Uhh...no?" He responds.

Seto smirked, "I'll teach you," he suggested hinting something at Jou. Jou paled and blushed.

"Hey! Are you forgetting me here?!" Yami yelled from the ground.

"Sorry your majesty," Ryou apologized to Yami.

"Hey shrimp, why do have a golden puzzle?" Bakura asked.

Seeing the puzzle and box next to Yugi's bed on a table.

Yugi face had a uneasy look, until the golden puzzle glowed.

"Darling!" A woman's voice was heard.

"Sorry, but we have to do this," the man said to the woman.

Everyone gaped at this, even Yami.

Yugi looked up, "Mom! Dad!" he shouted in excitement. The mother and father of Yugi Motou looked down at their son.

"Len, look at these peoples faces, there in shock!" the wife scold her husband.

"Sorry Kana." he said to his wife.

"Who are you?" Marik asked.

"Oh, parents of Yugi," they both said.

"Not to be rude, but I thought you passed on?" Mailk asked.

"We did, but we first put our souls in the puzzle." Kana told them.

"How is that possible?" Yami asked the two.

Kana looked at Len, "Should we tell them or no?" she suggested to her husband.

Len thought about it, "Hm..How about we let our son decide?" he responded.

Kana nodded and turned to Yugi, "Yugi would you like to tell.." she asks her son.

Everyone turned their eyes to Yugi.

"Tell us what Yugi." Isis asked gently.

Yugi looked down, "About...the secrets of the Rena, Kifu, and Shin ." He blurted out. (A/N: I didn't know what to name it, so I just did that.)

"Rena, Kifu, and Shin?" Bakura snickered. Ryou hit him on the head.

"Be nice Kura or you won't get any tonight!" He exclaimed at his fiancé.

Bakura shut his mouth.

* * *

"Rena means angel, Kifu means gentleness, and Shin means curse, these three symbols have been passed down in the Motou, wings is something you couldn't image. The gentleness is our healing magic that others couldn't absorb, this curse I've been saying is the one we cannot break, Anzu and Tea never notice our magic." Yugi said.

Yami was about to say something, until his little one spoke again.

"We were lucky they didn't notice. The reason why dad married again was to protect my identity. It can never be exposed to anyone, except my most trusted friends and family." Yugi finished.

"So who are these most trusted friends and family?" Ryou asks.

Kana and Len snickered.

"Of course, the Sennen family and cousins." Len announced.

Everyone gaped, just then the King and Queen came in.

They both saw two spirits floating on top of Yugi.

"Kana!? Len?!" The King yelled in shock.

Everyone stared at their majesty.

"Oh, lovely reunion Smara and Akhnamkanon, it has been..hm..a few years?" Kana said to the two.

"Hold on, father, mother, you know them?" Yami asks.

"We do, we wanted to tell you, but secrets are out." the King replied.

"The Maizaki family is bring trouble again, mom, dad." Yugi told them.

"Hm...bring out your Rena, Yugi." Kana ordered her son.

"But-" Len cut Yugi off.

"We just need to pluck two feather out." Kana said.

The amethyst-eyed teen sighed, "Okay," he listened to his parents.

A bright white light filled the room.

Isis eyes widen, "Wings!" she yelled out.

Everyone looked at Yugi.

Yugi had white wings with bottom line colored blue.

Kana flew near the wings and pluck two feathers, one white, the other blue.

"Len, Kana are you gonna?" the Queen asked.

They both nodded.

Everyone then got serious, wondering what the parents are going to do.

The parents put the two feathers together, making an x. They were enchanting a spell.

"_Furo, ero canas, thou hast let go, yon va rena,_ _Nuso!_" Kana and Len shouted out. (A/N: Random words everyone.)

The feathers collided into a single golden feather. Yugi screamed in pain.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed out, but Smara stopped him.

The little one's hair grew, looking like his mother's hair, a glow came from Yugi's chest.

Came out were three pendants of the Motou's secrets.

Everything stopped, until Bakura spoke up.

"What is so important?" he asked, rather rudely.

"Kura! Be nice!" Ryou scold and hit Bakura.

"These treasures are suppose to be hidden here, Yugi was holding them the whole time. The puzzle belongs to the Sennen family, until Akhnamkanon asked us to keep it safe." Kana asnwered, putting everything in a golden box.

"Yugi, you are free now." Len said.

"But, what about you two?" Yugi asked.

"We're leaving to Heaven now, will be watching over you." Kana answered and disappeared.

"We love you,"Len said and also disappeared.

* * *

A few moments later, after Yugi explained everyone about the puzzle.

"So this puzzle has shadow magic?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." the smaller one answered.

"What's it used for?" Malik asks.

"For the Maizaki family."Yugi responded to Malik's question.

"Eh?" everyone said, excluding the King and Queen.

"It's used often for them because their crazy,and obsessive people." Akhnamkanon told the others.

"Oo~ We can torture them with that?" Bakura said, plotting something.

"No, you can not, it's only for the holder." Yugi said firmly.

"Who is this _holder_?" Marik asked.

"Yami Sennen." the little one said.

Everyone looked at Yami.

"That's great Yams!" Jou exclaimed.

Smara went up to him, "Take care of the puzzle Yami." she said.

The prince nodded and held the puzzle carefully.

"What are we going to do about this golden box." Seto asked.

"Oh, with our Dark Magician." the King said.

Two guards came in and took the box away to the Magician's room.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon.

Yugi sighed, "I'm free of these powers huh," he whispered to himself.

"Yugi.." he heard someone said softly.

The little one turned his head and saw Yami with a glass slipper.

"Are you my Cinderella?" he asked.

Yugi giggled, "Maybe." he played with Yami. He sat properly on the bed. Yami kneeled on the floor.

He then slipped on the glass slipper.

"Found you, my sweet Cinderella." Yami said.

Yugi laughed and leaned down to give Yami a kiss.

He kissed back and let go.

"I love you Yugi." he said softly.

"Love you too.." the little one said back.

They both got on to the bed and hugged each other.

Soon they fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next three days.

Yugi was able to walk, he is now currently living in Yami's room.

Everyone was in a meeting for Yami's and Yugi's preparations for the wedding.

Yugi was walking down the palace halls, until he came across Ryou and Malik.

"Oh! Hey Yugi!" Malik exclaimed.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou said as he smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, we were looking information on the Maizaki family." the both said.

Yugi blinked, "You could have came to me, I some imformation on them." he answered.

"That would be great! Thanks Yugi!" Mailk thanked and hugged the smaller one.

The three went out to the garden and talked for awhile.

* * *

"Don't worry sweetie! Maybe they're beating up Yugi!" Anzu said.

"No! I want to be the one to beat him up!" Tea yelled in anger.

"Who said you would?" a man's voice is heard.

Anzu and Tea turned their heads.

It was Seto, Prince Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

"Yami-kins, please help me out here!" Tea pleaded.

"Prince you keep us here to keep us safe right." Anzu said.

Yami frowned.

"No we did not you b**chs," Bakura said bitterly.

"These slutty women are so thick-headed." Marik said bluntly.

"We are not sluts!" they both yelled.

"Oh, really..from what I heard, you people love stealing married men." Seto said.

Anzu and Tea grew angry.

"I'll never love a Maizaki woman." Yami said.

The four laughed and left the prison.

'Oh, you will Yami-kins, I will use my skills!' Tea thought.

'Yugi, will pay for this!' thought Anzu.

* * *

Yugi shivered in his room.

'I wonder what got me the vibes?' Yugi thought.

"Yugi! Darling~I'm back!" Yami sang as he barged in.

The smaller one jumped from his chair and onto the floor.

"Yami! Don't just barge in!" Yugi whined out.

The prince chuckled and help his hikari off the floor.

"Sorry little one, how was your day?" Yami asked.

"Yami you just saw me two hours ago." he replied.

The crimson-eyed teen laughed and hugged his aibou.

"Anyways have my mother helped you out with your wedding dress?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but that's a secret." Yugi responded to his lover.

The two went out the room to meet with the others.

* * *

**Me: I made this story like a magical place.**

**Yugi: At least it's good!**

**Me: Thank you Yugi!**

**Jou: *Takes away my food***

**Me: Come back here!**

**Yugi: Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Tea's advances

**Me: I got to upload another chapter!**

**Kira: How?**

**Me: Oh, I just type to fast. So here you go the 10 chapter!  
**

**Kira: XLoveanimeX does not own anything, expect her plot and characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Tea's __Advances _**

The preparations for the wedding were almost done.

Until Tea busted out her cell as for Anzu, Yugi manage to seal her in the golden feather.

Tea tied Yugi up and dragged him upstairs.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled out.

The brunette smirked, "Yami-kins.." she said with lust dripping in her voice.

Bakura almost puked on the floor.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out desperately.

"Quiet you brat!" she yelled and slapped the smaller one's face.

Everyone gasped, Bakura, Marik, and Seto put up a frowned face.

Tea pulled out a knife, "Now Yami-kins, marry me or I'll kill Yugi!" she demanded.

Yami sweat dropped.

"Hey Yami!" Dark Magician yelled out.

The prince turned his head and caught the puzzle.

"Use it!" the other yelled and left.

Yami smiled, "Let go of Yugi!" he yelled.

Tea growled, "Then will you marry me?" she asked.

Yami frowned, "No, I will not!" he responded.

"Then say goodbye to your Yugi!" she said as she raised her knife.

Then a flash, Tea was thrown to the wall.

A dark aura surrounded Yami.

Bakura ran to Yugi and helped him out of the ropes.

"Thank you Bakura." Yugi said.

"Anytime kid." he answered.

They two watched Yami and Tea.

"Yami why did you do that?" Tea asks desperately.

He didn't reply, instead he went up to Yugi.

"I'm glad your safe." he said and hugged him.

"NO! YAMI-KINS IS MINE!" she yelled and raced for Yugi.

Red aura was coming from Tea.

She blew everyone out of the way, leaving Yami standing in front of her.

"AGH!" Yugi cried out.

The prince's eyes widen and turned to Yugi.

A red dagger grazed Yugi's arm, blood was gushing out from the wound.

Marik frowned and ripped the dagger out.

Both Bakura and Marik helped Yugi.

Yami turned to Tea and grew mad.

"Well Yami? Don't you like the idea of moving Yugi out of the way?" asked what she thought in a seductive way.

The prince's shadow magic crawled up behind Tea without her noticing.

"No, I do not." he said in madness.

The shadow tentacles then gripped her neck.

Tea suffocated for air. She looked at Yami for help.

"Tea, you've been only after my body and power. So I'm going to seal you away." Yami said.

Tea grew angrier and her magic blew Yami away.

"I will not be sealed away!" she yelled.

"You will be mine forever, I get whatever I want!" Tea demanded. Red magic created clothes for her. She now appears with uglier clothes. She has a short pink dress, seven inch red high heels, jewelries, and a pink headband.

Everyone almost threw up at the sight. But Ryou, Malik, and Jou threw up out the window. Seto was held his stomach on the floor.

The King and Queen turned their heads away from the sight, praying that Yami will beat her down.

"You look filthy woman, disgusting!" Marik blurted out.

Tea smiled at Yami, "Go ahead Yami, tell me that I look beautiful."

"You look ugly, like a freaking gray old woman." Yami told her.

The brunette gasped and grew angry.

"Fine if I can't have you then no one will!" she yelled.

Red spears started to appear and charge at Yami, but the dark magic just simply stopped it.

"Goodbye Tea Maizaki, live in your nightmares forever!" Yami said.

Suddenly Tea disappeared as Yami's shadow magic gulped her up and went back to the puzzle.

* * *

Yami give the Magician back the puzzle, to keep it safe and locked away.

He sat on the bed where Yugi lied, sleeping.

Yami patted Yugi's head and brought one of Yugi's silky locks to his lips. Ever since his hair grew, Yami had a habit of kissing it whenever he liked.

The smaller one eyes slowly opened, "Yami?" he said.

Yugi blushed as the prince's face was close to his.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips.

He moaned and kissed back. The taller one deepens the kiss, but they separated in need for oxygen.

"How is your arm?" he asked his lover.

The hikari smiled, "I'm okay, at least it was a scratch, not a stab wound." he replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad that woman is gone." Yami said.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's cheek.

"I love you Yami.." he said filled with kindness.

Yami smiled softly, "I love you too my little one." he replied.

* * *

"At last, we are at peace." the King said and sighed.

The Queen came up too him and gave him a massage.

"I know your tired dear, but why not take a nap for awhile?" she suggested.

"That would do." her husband replied and went to his bed.

Smara cleaned up the messy table.

* * *

"Puppy, stop pacing around." Seto said.

"B-but I'm worried about Yugi." Jou whined.

Seto sighed, "He will be fine." he answered.

"You sure?" he asked.

The blue-eyed teen nodded.

"Okay," Jou said and hugged Seto.

"Love you Seto!" he exclaimed.

He just smiled and hugged his puppy.

* * *

Ryou and Mailk too were pacing around, until their fiances managed to calm them down.

"I wanted to torture those women." Marik said.

"Yeah me too, we would've-" Bakura was cut off.

"We don't want to hear any of this!" both Mailk and Ryou shouted.

Both men laughed and hugged their lovers.

"I love you Malik." Marik said. Malik smiled kissed his cheek.

"I love you Ryou." Bakura said as he kissed Ryou's cheek.

* * *

The next day.

The wedding preparations were done.

Yami and Yugi have been more busy then ever, rarely seeing each other.

Everyone seems to be busy, most of them were preparing decorations.

Some were talking to the King about the layout of the wedding.

Few people writing invitations to the wedding.

Some helping their fiances.

Yugi was trying on the dress today with the help of the maids of course.

The dress was elegant white with beads and lace around it. The dress went up to the floor. The maids tried different hairstyles for Yugi, until they decided to do a fancy braid with bun style.

"Yugi, you look so beautiful!" Smara exclaimed.

He blushed and looked at the mirror.

Yugi smiled, "Mom, I'm really nervous for the wedding coming in a week."

Yugi was allowed to Smara mom and Akhnamkanon dad, since they were a family now.

"Don't be, when I was married, I just looked at my husband, not minding anyone else." she said as she helped Yugi to get out of the dress.

Yugi undid his hair, letting it fall mid-back and went to change back to his original clothes.

"Yugi, Smara! Time for lunch!" A maid shouted from the door.

"Let's go Yugi." Smara said.

He nodded and went out with her.

* * *

Everyone met up in the dining room.

"Don't eat it!" Ryou yelled, tried to hold back Jou.

Yugi laughed as Jou was scolded by Seto.

Yami came up to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come little one, let's eat." Yami said.

He nodded and let his lover dragged him to the table.

* * *

**Me: Yay! **

**Kira: Well done.**

**Me: I really dislike writing what Tea has to say, but I love torturing her.**

**Kira: Fufufu.**

**Me: Well, thanks for reading! Please review and see ya later!**


	12. Wedding Time!

**Me: Here is the final chapter! **

**Ryou: Is there going to be a epilogue?**

**Me: I'll probably write it, if I have the time.**

**Ryou: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Wedding Time!**_

Yugi refused to wear high heels again, so they made him wear white flats for the wedding. Yugi sweatdropped, 'Why did I agree to wear a dress?' he thought as he looked around him, men were drooling at him.

Kira used her magic to make them go away from Yugi. Right now they were walking back to Yugi's dress room.

Yami couldn't see Yugi because Isis is worried that he might pounce on the little one.

Isis welcomed him in and started to redo his hair, since Jou messed it up.

After a while, Yugi sat on his chair and fidgeted.

"Yugi, do want to drink some water?" Isis asked. He nodded.

She then left the room to get water for Yugi.

Smara then came in, "You nervous?" she asked.

Yugi blushed, "Yeah." he responded.

The Queen smiled, "Don't worry about." she said.

Isis came back with a cup of water and handed it to Yugi.

* * *

"Why can't I see Yugi~" the prince whined out.

"Because if you did, you might pounce on him." Seto said bluntly.

Yami put on a confused face, "How so?" he asked.

"You'll see," he responded.

Yami pouted at sulked on his chair.

Seto sighed, where was his puppy, when he needed him the most.

* * *

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!" Jou shouted in Yugi's dress room.

He ran around the room from the maids.

"Oh, come on Jou-kun! Seto will love you~" the two maids sang out, holding a blue dress and hair extensions.

Ryou and Malik sweat dropped, they to wore dresses. They both just agree to wear, instead like Jou who was being stubborn.

Yugi, Smara, and Isis laughed at this.

Jou is then pounced on the maids and was forced to wear the dress.

"NOOOOOO!" he cried out.

Moments later, Jou too is wearing a dress. He grumbled something like, 'Dang the maids.' to himself.

* * *

The wedding started.

The King and Queen sat in the front. Many guests came from different kingdoms, even the townsfolk people were there.

The pianist started play the music.

Doors opened wide. Yugi was held by Isis as he walked down the isle.

Flower girls leaded them to the altar, where the priest is waiting.

Yami eyes widen as he saw Yugi, he's just so beautiful. But he frowned as he saw people stare at his little one.

He smiled when his hikari reached up to him. Yami held out his hand to gently hold Yugi's hand.

Yugi smiled at him as they reached to the priest.

"We have gather here to today for the joining of Yami Sennen and Yugi Motou." The priest announced.

The priest turned to Yami, "Do you, Yami Sennen take Yugi Motou as your husband. In care, sickness, and in you love him with respect forever?" the priest asked.

Yami smiled, "Yes, I do." He answered.

The priest turned to Yugi, "Do you, Yugi Motou take Yami Senen as your husband. In sickness, troubles, and in care. Will you love with respect as well?" He asked.

"I do," he responded.

The priest smiled, "You may kiss the _bride_." he said to Yami.

He chuckled and leaned in to lightly kiss Yugi.

The crowd erupted into cheers and cries.

"Oh, my baby boy is growing!" the Queen cried.

Yugi and Yami laughed as they walked down the isle as they heard people say countless things.

* * *

It was time for the dance.

The newly weds were the first ones to dance.

After that, Yugi threw the bouquet of flowers to a bunch of girls.

The girls screamed as they tried to catch it.

"This has turned out really nice." the King said to his wife.

The Queen nodded, "Yeah, at least Yami is happy now." She replied.

Jou was there eating again, while Seto tried to stop him.

Ryou and Mailk were talking to Yugi.

Marik and Bakura were talking to Yami.

Smara walked up to her son, "When are planning to have a baby?!" she exclaimed.

Yami blushed, "Mom, we can't have it!" he replied.

The Queen snickered, "Why, yes you can, you have our magic users to help you." she suggested.

The prince could only blush.

"Princey is blushing!" Marik teased Yami.

Bakura snickered and laughed.

The prince glared at the two.

Smara just laughed lightly at her son's reaction.

* * *

After the dance, everyone was welcome to stay in the guest rooms.

Most of them were drunk as they walked around.

Yami walked into his, just to see Yugi trying to undress.

The newlywed bride blushed and tried to hid himself.

"Yami! You do you not know how to knock on the door?!" Yugi exclaimed.

The prince looked away, "Sorry, love." he apologized.

Yugu just sighed, "Just get changed." he said.

Yami put up a smirk, "How about we..." he trailed off as he put a hand on Yugi's waist.

"Look I'm-" the other was cut off as the prince kissed him.

Yugi moaned and the two stumbled on the bed.

* * *

The next day.

Everyone who was in the palace left back to their homes or kingdoms.

Now for Tea and Anzu, they are now being maids for Dartz's, after they were released.

Tea screamed, "NOOO! YAMI-KINS IS MINE!" she yelled as she was dragged out with her mother.

Yami looked at Yugi and hugged him.

"I love you." he said.

His little one smiled and kissed his prince's cheek, "Love you too!" he answered.

The King and Queen smiled, seeing their son is finally with someone that could love him for who he is.

"Yugi! Save me!" Jou yelled and ran for Yugi.

The blond-head was running away from Seto, who is holding a dress.

Smara, Akhnamkanon, Yugi, and Yami felt the oxygen disappear from their lungs.

Who knew that Seto could order his puppy stuff like that to wear? Poor Jou.

* * *

**Me: I'm finally done! It's a maybe that I'm going to write a ****epilogue.**

**Kira: It was a great story.**

**Me: Yep, thanks to all the people who have read my story, also the favs and follows!**

**Kira: You don't know when a new story comes up!  
**

**Me: Please review! Thank you! Sorry if this chapter is shorter then the others!**


	13. Eiplogue

**Me: I'm really sorry if you felt awkward about Yugi wearing the dress. I just really put random ideas in because my brain is like that. **

**Ryou: Here is the epilogue you've been waiting for! Thank you!**

**Me: Again, I do not own anything, except for my plot.**

* * *

It has been 4 years after the marriage of Yami and Yugi.

Yugi is now 20, while Yami is 21.

The King and Queen retired, lending their throne to Yami and Yugi.

The aymesth-eyed 20 year old young man, is walking around the halls of the palace.

"JOU! COME BACK HERE WITH MY PAPERWORK!" he heard his husband yell.

Jou was running away, while Yami was chasing him. He then turned to right and bumped into the little one.

"Sorry Yug! Gotta run!" He said as he got up.

Yugi gave the blond-head the puppy eyes, "Jou, please give Yami his paperwork!" he cried out.

Jou sweat dropped and looked away, "No! Not the eyes!" he begged.

The smaller faked cried, "Please!" he asked again.

Suddenly Jou gave up and handed the paperwork to Yugi.

Then the blond-head was knocked down by a crimson-eyed man.

"Where. Is. My. Paperwork!" he demanded at Jou.

The other pointed to Yugi, Yami turned his head to Yugi and held out his hand.

"Paperwork, love?" he asked.

Yugi giggled, "Maybe not!" he shouted and ran for his life.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled and chased his lover.

The little one laughed as he ran.

* * *

"YUGI!" Ryou and Bakura heard their King yell.

Ryou looked over to his husband, "Do you think Yugi did something again?" he suggested.

Bakura shrugged, "The shrimp is probably playing around with the blond-head." he told the other.

Just then, they saw Yugi quickly pass by them.

"Morning Ryou! Bakura!" he shouted and left.

The two stood there speechless,, watching Yami chase the other.

Marik and Malik came by.

"What's up?" Marik asked.

"Oh, just watching the two tri-haired play around." Bakura responded.

"Anyways, Seto wants to see us," Mailk said.

"Alright, let's go." Ryou responded.

The other followed Ryou to Seto's study room.

* * *

Few moments later, Yugi finally gave Yami the paperwork.

"Love, let me remind you what happened last time." Yami said, imitating a dark aura around him.

The other shivered and ran for his life, looking for his friends, "No, thank you!" he responds.

The crimson-eyed adult chuckled darkly as he walked back to his study room.

Yugi finally reached to the garden, panting for breath. He looked around and relaxed on a bench.

"Life is changing huh?" he said to himself.

"It is sweetie." a woman's voice is heard beside him.

It was Smara walking towards him.

"How are you, Yugi?" she asks, taking a seat beside him.

"Doing well, you mom?"

"Oh, having a lovely day."

Yugi smiled at Smara. The two looked up at the sky.

"Do remeber the time where the maids begged you to wear that wedding dress?" Smara asked.

The other nodded and laughed. "Yeah." he said.

***Flashback***

_"No! I'm not wearing a dress!" Yugi yelled._

_"But Yugi!~ Please wear it, we worked hard on this!" the maids begged._

_The other yelled, "No is no!" he responds to the maids._

_"You have to agree or we can just force you." they said, imitating a dark aura._

_Yugi sweat dropped, "Fine! I'll wear it!" he gave up._

_The maids cheered in happiness and hugged the smaller one._

_"Thank you master!" the maids yelled._

_Yugi face palmed._

_Smara laughed at this and brought him water to calm him down._

***Flashback end***

Smara laughed, "Oh, the times where you just stood silently when the maids prepare you." she said.

* * *

Afternoon came, lunch is ready.

Yugi decided to eat in his and his husbands room, because Jou was being annoying again.

The smaller one sighed as he ate, it's really lonely in the room.

A knocked is heard, "Yugi, may I come in?" Yami asked.

"You may." he replied.

The taller one came in and closed the door.

"How's my love?" Yami asked taking a seat with him.

"Oh, tired, my paperwork is already done." Yugi said.

The King smiled, "Why don't you sleep for a while?" Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded, "Maybe after lunch," he responds.

The taller smiled and hugged the other.

"I love you," Yami told the other.

"I love you too." Yugi confessed to his lover.

* * *

Everyone, once again is busy.

Jou being lectured by a madden Seto.

Mailk and Ryou dress theri lovers in dresses.

Yami attending to meetings.

Smara and Akhnamkanon relaxing in the garden.

Bakura and Marik went off doing carzy stuff again.

As for Yugi, paperwork as usual.

Yami sighed, 'I'm so tired.' he thought.

'When do I get to see my love?' Yami continued to think.

Seto entered the study room, "Your highness?" he asks.

The King turned his head, "Yes Seto?" he replied.

the other handed him more paperwork, "These are your last ones to fill in." he said

"Thank you." Yami said and Seto left the room.

Yami looked at the papers.

"WHAT!" he yelled in shock.

* * *

Ryou and Mailk were walking through the halls of the palace.

"BAKURA, MARIK! YOU MESSED UP MY THINGS! AGAIN!" Isis yelled holding a rope.

The two block-heads ran for there life, "Sorry love!" they both yelled to their husbands.

The two other sighed watching Isis tied Bakura and Marik.

"When will they ever learn?" Ryou asked.

"Never, never, Ryou..." Marik answered.

"You're right Marik." he said to the other.

They sighed again and continued to walk to another place.

* * *

Yugi was humming as he relaxed in the living room.

"Love! What is the meaning of this?!" Yami yelled in shock.

The smaller blinked and took the paperwork from his husband.

The title read, "_Yugi Sennen's family evidence." _on the papers.

Yugi giggled, "I knew you would be shocked." he said.

"Wha..." a confused Yami said.

"I wanted to find anyone else, who is alive in my family and it's my grandpa!" he exclaimed.

The taller one felt one eye twitch in annoyance, "Love?" he asked.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"You better run for your life." with that Yugi shot up form the couch and ran.

"I think not! Cause you still have work to do!" Yugi yelled.

Yami groaned and walked back to his study room.

"You can run, but I'll always catch you." Yami grumbled.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered in the garden for a picnic.

"What a wonderful day!" Smara shouted.

"I agree!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Me too!" Malik joined in.

Bakura and Marik were bickering again in the background.

As well as Jou and Seto.

Yugi smiled, "Isn't this so lively Yami?" he asked.

"Yeah, better without those _two_." he replied.

The little one laughed, "Come on, get over it now! We have a happier life now!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"As you wish." he replied.

The two then joined in the talk with the group.

* * *

**Me: Okay the epilogue is done! Now it may take me awhile to write another story, considering that schooling has gotten more busier. Plus, I have piano lessons.**

**Kira: Don't worry! Take your time!**

**Me: Thanks Kira!**

**Kira: *Nods head and smiles*  
**

**Me: Thanks to everyone who read my story! Also the favs and follows! Thank very much! It was great to write a story like this. **


End file.
